


Coffee Shop

by Oreoii



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Coffee Shops, College, M/M, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:31:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreoii/pseuds/Oreoii
Summary: It was no secret that Keith has a crush on his English professor





	Coffee Shop

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first sheith fanfic, I hope you guys like!

The air was thick with the scent of coffee, as the sound of the warm brown, bitter liquid pouring into cups echoing through the white sound of the machines. Keith’s hand wares trying to get the feel of the coffee that he purchases not too long ago, while his eyes were still glued to his book. 

It was his daily routine to come to the cafe after his classes, where he can peacefully be alone and de-stress. Going to his dorm wasn’t an option believe him he tried- his roommates were quite an interesting bunch but they’re good people.

Grasping the hot beverage, he brought it to his lips taking small sips not wanting the scorching drink to burn his tongue.

“Oh! Keith!”

Peering over his book to meet eyes with the person, a blush ran across his face after realizing who the person was. It was his English professor, Shiro Takashi.

It was no secret that Keith has a crush on the older man, Shiro was very good looking for his age not to mention he had a well-built body to go with it but it wasn’t just his physical appearance that made him attractive, it was his personality too. He has the warmest personality ever, he gets along with almost everyone so it wasn’t uncommon for people to start falling for the man but Keith has it bad.

He can’t last at least two minutes without becoming a stuttering mess in front of the English professor, even his friends tease him for having an obvious crush.

“Is it alright if I sit here?” Shiro asks, breaking Keith from his trance.

“Uhh...sur-sure” Keith replied, cursing himself for stuttering.

They don't talk for a couple of minutes, occasionally Keith would look above his book taking glimpses at his teacher, immediately looking back down to his book whenever they made eye contact. 

“Uhh…so-so what made come here?” Keith asks finally muster the courage to talk, breaking the awkward silence between the both of them.

Shiro chuckled, resting his face on the palm of his hand “Well I got tired of grading badly written essays so I guess I figure I needed the break”

“O-oh I see”

Shiro's eyes shifted to the side, where he saw two books stacked on top of each next to Keith’s arm, curiously he pick one up “Ah, William Shakespeare” he said reading the title while flipping through the pages briefly “never thought you will be interested in such literature” 

“We-well because of you sir…”

“Me? How so”

Keith’s thumbs twiddle under the table, trying to keep his stuttering at bay, “After you gave use that writing assignment you gave us a week ago I was intrigued how the writing was placed, it took me a while to understand but when I did I couldn't stop reading”

Shiro nodded his head in an agreement “Yes these type books draw you in, I am happy someone took some interest in my boring lectures”

“Your classes are not boring!” Keith immediately clapped his hand over his mouth, that was a lot louder than he intended, his eyes quickly darted the cafe to see if anyone was looking at them.

“...Your classes are not boring” Keith repeated himself this time quieter “i-in fact many people actually enjoy your classes, you make them fun”

The corner of Shiro’s lips rose into a smile and let out a chuckle “You know I’m glad to have you my in class”

Keith’s blush seared through his cheek and for a minute he was sure he was going to faint by the man’s compliment, squirming in the seat ‘feeling again awkward his lips parted to speak 

“Mr.Shiro I-” 

An upbeat ringing interrupted Keith at mid-sentence, Shrio took out his phone from his back pocket and answer it. “Hello Shiro Takashi speaking” 

Keith slump in his chair and sighed as he watches Shiro talking on the phone ‘Was I really about to confessed? There's was no way he will like someone like me ’

Shiro hang up his phone and stood up “Well I have to go but let's do this next time I had fun”

Keith eyes widened, “Ne-Next time?”

Shiro nodded “Yes next time and this time it will be my treat” giving a wink to the younger male before leaving the cafe.

A small smile form on Keith’s lip as he took a sip of his now cold coffee.


End file.
